The Hetalia cast goes to Washington DC
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: Based on a true story. Alfred invites the nations to Washington D.C. for the next world meeting. Insanity ensues.
1. Prologue

This fan fiction is based on a true story. These events really happened during my trip to Washington D.C. with the band and chorus. The people involved in said events have been replaced with characters from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Some of the dialogue has also been changed to fit the characters personalities. If you are reading this and were one of the people on the Oyster Bay High School band and chorus 2009 trip, please leave me a comment and tell me if you think I did a good job reconstructing the insanity that went down.

_Disclaimer: I own Hetalia like I own a dog. My dad is allergic to dogs. You do the math. _

Prologue- The invitation.

The nations were having a world meeting in England. Arthur proved to be a very hospital host; he'd given everyone a tour of his country.

"It really was a beautiful place England-san!" Feliciano said smiling."The palaces, that giant clock…everything!"

"Thank you." Arthur beamed.

"So where will we have our next meeting?" asked Ivan.

"My turn!" said Alfred excitedly, jumping out of his chair.

A few nations groaned.

"Our next meeting should be in Washington D.C., my nation's capitol. And I'll give you all a tour of D.C.; the capitol of the greatest nation on Earth!" He pointed to himself with his thumb and flashed a smile.

"Alright, that sounds good." Arthur said.

"_Mon dieu! _You're actually agreeing with him for once?" Francis asked, shocked.

"Well it's Washington D.C, the capitol." Arthur said. "At least he didn't choose some stupid place like McDonalds."

"Good point." Francis nodded.

"So then, does everyone else agree?" Alfred asked.

The other nations nodded.

"Great!" Alfred smiled. "We'll stay at the Hilton hotel, named after my favorite celebrity."

"Didn't the hotel come first?" asked Matthew, who was unnoticed as usual.

"The rooms have two beds in them so I'd say at most four people to a room."

"Ludwig, Ludwig!" Feliciano said excitedly. "Do you want to be my roommate? Pleeeeaaassee?"

"Yes, yes." Ludwig sighed.

"Oh, and don't worry about the Swine Flu; I have Purell! See you all then!"

And so begins the insanity.


	2. Chapter 1The messed up picnic

_Disclaimer-Dis r not mai storey. _

Chapter 1- The messed up picnic.

The nations had all taken airplanes and met up at the airport. (1)

"Where is Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, looking around. "I hope he didn't get lost…again."

"Hey Ludwig!" Feliciano came skipping up to him. "We're sleeping together right?!"

Arthur, who was standing next to Ludwig, gave them a weird look. (2) Lovino looked as if he we're going to choke. "You…you didn't…" he stammered. "Not my baby brother you Potato Bastard!"

"Yes Feliciano, we're ROOMING together." Ludwig said loudly so no one would misunderstand.

Lovino still glared at him. "I'll be watching you Potato Bastard."

"Hey everyone!' Alfred shouted. "Time to get on the busses!"

There were two busses; Bus A and Bus B. Bus B consisted of Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Roderich, Elizaveta, Vash, Liechtenstein, Lovino, Matthew, and a few other countries. The Allied Powers and Axis Powers as well as Lovino, Matthew, Vash, Elizaveta and Roderich all sat at the back of the bus.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Alfred asked. "It's an alphabet game, called the picnic game. The first person says "I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing…a food that starts with the letter A." Then the next person says "I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing the food that starts with A and a food that starts with B." And it keeps going around like that. If you forget a letter you're out and the last person has to go through the whole alphabet."

"Sounds like fun!" said Feliciano.

The others agreed as well.

"I'll start." said Alfred. "I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce."

Kiku-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce and…bunnies."

Ivan-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies and… carrots."

Ludwig-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots and…dogs."

Feliciano-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs and…eggs."

Arthur-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs and…faggots."

"WHAT?!" Lovino said.

"What's the problem?" Arthur asked, looking very confused. "It's food (3)."

"I think he thought you meant another version of the word." Ludwig said.

"Whatever he meant he doesn't matter, let's continue." Vash said. "I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs …faggots and…ginger ale."

Yao-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale and…hot sauce."

Elizaveta-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce and…idiotic hermaphrodites!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" the other nations looked disturbed.

"It's all I could think of…"

"Dude, what's going on with your wife?" Alfred asked Roderich.

"She's not my wife anymore." Roderich said, turning his head away and blushing.

Lovino-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce…idiotic hermaphrodites and…a jigsaw puzzle."

"Who has M?" Alfred looked around.

"I do." Matthew said quietly.

"Who said that?! Waahh! A ghost! The bus is haunted!"

"Calm down you blithering idiot!" Arthur said. "It's only Matthew."

Matthew-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle and…Kyle." (4)

"Who's Kyle?" Ivan asked.

"A friend of mine back at home."

"That doesn't count, it's a name." Arthur said.

"Don't be such a fuddy duddy Artie!" Alfred said, ruffling Arthur's hair. "I think it should count."

"Don't touch me." Arthur pulled away.

Roderich-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle and…ladybugs."

Francis- "I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs and…man whores!"

"Who the bloody hell brings that to a picnic?!" Arthur shouted.

"Obviously you've never had a picnic in France." Francis chuckled.

Arthur shook his head. "Why did I agree to this?"

Unlike Arthur the other nations found the weird suggestions to be very funny and they all decided to suggest unusual things when it was their turn.

Alfred-" I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs…man whores and…Nick Lachey!"

Kiku-" I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey and…Oprah!'

Ivan-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah and… polite retards."

"Aww, I wanted P." Feliciano pouted. "I had the perfect food!"

"Let me take a wild guess," Ludwig sighed under his breath.

"Are we there yet?" Arthur asked, almost pleadingly.

Ludwig-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah… polite retards and…Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin!"

Feliciano-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards …Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin and…rainbows."

Arthur-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows and… Sisia." (5)

"Hypocrite!" said Alfred. "You told Matt he couldn't suggest any names and then you say someone's name on your turn!"

"It's all I could think of!" Arthur said, his cheeks turning pink.

"Who is that guy anyway?"

"A high school band teacher I met during my last visit to America. He's quite good."

"Hello Onii-chan." A quiet voice said. Liechtenstein had walked to the back of the bus.

"Oh hello Liech." Vash said.

"I heard a lot of commotion back here. It sounds like you're all having fun." (6)

"We are!" said Alfred. "We're playing the picnic game. Vash, it's your turn."

Vash didn't want to offend his little sister so he tried to censor the weird suggestions.

I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, … happy people…ginger ale, hot sauce, …people…who aren't very smart and you can't distinguish their genders… a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, …uhh a special kind of people… who uhhh…" Vash fidgeted nervously.

"I think I'll to back to the front." Liechtenstein left, sensing how uncomfortable her brother was.

Vash breathed a sigh of relief. He continued; "I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows, Sisia and…tequila."

"Tila?" Alfred asked.

"_**NO**_." the other nations said in unison.

Yao-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows, Sisia, tequila and…an umbrella."

Elizaveta-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows, Sisia, tequila, an umbrella and…volumizing shampoo."

"Oh for the love of God!" Arthur buried his face in his hands. "Can't anyone bring something normal?"

"Come on Artie, loosen up!" Alfred said. "Whatever happened to Monty Python?"

"I never associated with those insane gentlemen. And would you please stop calling me Artie?!"

Lovino-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows, Sisia, tequila, an umbrella, volumizing shampoo and…Waldo! You know, the guy from the picture books."

Matthew-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows, Sisia, tequila, an umbrella, volumizing shampoo, Waldo and…a xylophone."

Roderich-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows, Sisia, tequila, an umbrella, volumizing shampoo, Waldo, a xylophone and…a yo-yo."

Francis-"I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing applesauce, bunnies, carrots, dogs, eggs, faggots, ginger ale, hot sauce, idiotic hermaphrodites, a jigsaw puzzle, Kyle, ladybugs, man whores, Nick Lachey, Oprah, polite retards, Queen Latifah's 3rd cousin, rainbows, Sisia, tequila, an umbrella, volumizing shampoo, Waldo, a xylophone, a yo-yo and…a zebra!"

"Finally!" Arthur said, sounding exhausted.

"Woo! That was fun!" Alfred said. "Now let's play a new game: You're stranded on a dessert island with a lizard and a guillotine, what do you do?"

"Let the lizard do his thing, use the guillotine to cut up coconuts and, when I get bored, kill myself with the guillotine." said Elizaveta.

"I'd eat the guillotine, find some plants that can make you high, get high with the lizard and have some crazy times." said Ivan.

Everyone stared at him.

"You'd EAT the guillotine?" asked Francis.

"Yup. And I think it would be fun to get high with a lizard."

"This is going to be a loooong trip." Arthur sighed.

XxxxxXxxxxxX

Oh Arthur, you have no idea how long.

(1)Where? I don't know. We took a coach bus, not an airplane.

(2)Yes, this actually happened! Some guy said "Hey *name withheld* we're sleeping together right?!" really loud and my band teacher came out of his office and gave them a funny look. He knew that the guy meant "We're rooming together" but still, he said it in such a weird and funny way!

(3)Faggots are a kind of meatball in the U.K.

(4) That is one of the guys who was involved in the game.

(5) My band teacher.

(6) It was actually Mr. Sisia who came to the back of the bus! The censoring thing really happened too.


	3. Chapter 2Seeing the sights

I've received so many reviews and I've only written 1 chapter (and a prologue)! Thank you so much everyone!!! I'm glad you all like it!

Note: There are a few "Get Smart" references. 

_Disclaimer-I can accept the fact that I do not own Hetalia but I cannot accept the fact that I am not an agent of CONTROL. I __**really**__ want to be one!!!!_

Chapter 2- Seeing the sights

"We've arrived at our first destination!" Alfred said as the buses parked.

"Oh thank God!" Arthur sounded relieved. The nations at the back of the bus had played the "What would you do?" game for an hour and a half. The questions were all weird and many involved fetuses and homicide.

"This is the International Spy Museum. Here we'll see real spy technology as well as spies in pop culture, like James Bond."

"Who originated from _England_." Arthur pointed out, smugly.

"And was improved in _America_." Alfred said, also smugly.

The two glared at each other.

"Uh, can we get off the bus now?" Roderich asked.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Once inside the museum, the nations began exploring.

Sealand noticed the air vent. "A spy has to be able to sneak into places undetected." He read off the plaque. "Can you crawl through this vent without being heard?"

"That sounds like fun." Ivan said. He and a few other nations crawled through the vent as quietly as they could. In the middle there was a window where they could spy on the other nations.

"I can see Alfred-kun." Ivan said grinning. "**I'm watching you Alfred…"** He then said in a creepy way.

Ivan climbed out of the vent and walked up behind Alfred who was watching a video on how spies opened locked doors.

"**Always watching."** Ivan whispered menacingly as he walked past Alfred. (1)

Alfred looked around frantically. "Huh? Who said that?" He started to shake. "Mu…must be my imagination...yeah that's it…"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

In the "Spies throughout history" room, Kiku noticed a statue of a ninja. He looked at it for a minute than made the same pose as the ninja.

"Um, what are you doing aru?" Yao asked.

"He's challenging me." Kiku replied. "I have to be ready to defend myself."

"It's just a statue aru."

Kiku remained unconvinced.

"You know, ninjas originated from Korea." Yong Soo said.

"No they did not aru." said Yao, annoyed.

XxxxxXxxxxX

For some reason, Feliciano was acting even stranger than usual.

"WHO did you say you were again?" Ludwig asked him.

"I'm Maxwell Smart, Agent 86 of CONTROL." Feliciano replied in a nasally voice. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and started to run. "Now come on 99, we have to stop the evil forces of KAOS."

"What the hell was in that pasta you ate for lunch?"

Feliciano ran so fast he almost crashed into a wall.

"Missed it by that much!"

Feliciano avoided it but he accidentally pulled Ludwig into it.

"OW!"

"Sorry about that Chief." He said.

The next exhibit was "Spies in the war." There were stories of secret codes and how they were broken.

"I remember this code, the Allies used it and it was cracked by the Italian Army. Would you believe that I was able to crack the code in only one day? One day, would you believe it?"

"I find that hard to believe."

"…would you believe two days?"

Ludwig shook his head.

"A week?"

Ludwig looked at him with an "Oh really?" sort of look.

"How about a month and three days?"

"WILL YOU STOP THIS?! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Feliciano turned to him. "…and loving it.'

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

After they all left the Spy Museum Feliciano returned to his normal self.

"Sorry Ludwig," he said sheepishly. "But I just that I had to act like that! "Get Smart" is one of my favorite TV shows! Does your head still hurt?"

"A bit." Ludwig gritted his teeth and rubbed the red bump.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Francis offered.

"No thanks."

After dinner the nations went on tour of the national monuments. The Vietnam War memorial, the Washington memorial, the Lincoln memorial, the Korean War memorial…

"Modern warfare originated in Korea!"

"Shut up aru!"

Thank you Yao. …and the White House.

Because it was late at night, there was only one light on in the whole house. Feliciano waved at the window from which the light came.

"Hey! Someone waved back!" He said happily.

"Hey Liet!" Feliks said "Like, check it out! I'm gonna, like, take a blade of grass from the White House lawn!" He reached through the fence…

"Feliks! There are snipers up there!" Toris said frantically.

…and quickly pulled his arm out.

"They're not going to shoot at you for taking one blade of grass." Eduard said.

"You can't be too careful." Toris said. "Once I stole one of Ivan's cookies, just one, but he made me pay for it."

"And you've learned your lesson, right Toris?" Ivan said menacingly, who suddenly appeared behind him.

Toris shivered and nodded.

Everyone got back on the bus and headed to the hotel. That was when the issue of sharing beds came up. (2)

"How about it Artie; you and me?" Alfred said as he put his arm around Arthur. "Just like old times."

"Fine," Arthur said, exasperatingly. "Now let go of me."

"Yao~it looks like you and I will be sharing a bed." Francis said in a suave manner.

"A…as it seems aru." Yao said nervously, hoping that Francis would fall asleep before he did.

"Lovino-chan why didn't you want to room with me?" Antonio asked, sounding hurt.

"I told you, I have to keep an eye on that Potato Bastard." Lovino glared at Ludwig whom Feliciano was currently talking to.

"We're sleeping together right? Right?"

"Yes, I said yes." Ludwig sighed.

"Besides; you'd try to do something "bad" to me, wouldn't you Tomato Bastard?"

"I would not!" Antonio frowned. "Unless you wanted me to…"

"So Kiku," Lovino turned away from Antonio and faced Kiku. "Since you're in the same room as Feliciano, the Potato bastard and I, and my little brother insists on sleeping in the same bed as him, I guess you and I will share a bed."

"Actually I'll be sleeping on the floor." Kiku replied. "I find it to be more comfortable."

"If you say so."

"Toris, won't you come and join us I our room?" Ivan said to Toris while holding Eduard, Raivis and Gilbert. The three smaller nations trembled in his grasp. "I'm sure Raivis and I could squeeze you in our bed."

Feliks stepped in front of Toris. "Like, no way Ivan! Liet is, like, sleeping in my bed! "

"Do you have to say it like that?" Toris asked, embarrassed.

"Berwald, since Matthew and Cuba are sharing a bed, I suppose we'll sleep in the same bed?" Tino asked, blushing a bit.

" 'course." Berwald replied. "Husb'nds 'n wives should sleep tog'ther."

"I'm not your wife." Tino said as his face turned redder.

After the sleeping situations were arranged, the nations got their keys and went up to their rooms. Everyone was tired so nearly all of them fell asleep immediately. The Axis Powers; however, did not have such an easy time falling asleep. There were four teenage girls in the room next door, one of which was signing strange songs about famous dictators as babies. (3) The others were laughing and shouting out suggestions for the next dictator.

"HEY! SHUT UP OVER THERE! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Ludwig and Lovino both banged their fists on the wall.

"One more and then I'm done!" A voice said on the other side.

"That's what she said!" Another voice said. (4)

The girls laughed.

"Baby Hussein, Baby Hussein, where are you? Where are you?" the first girl sang. "Now you're dead…" (5)

Ludwig put his pillow over his ears. "If I see those girls tomorrow morning I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Same." (6) Muttered Lovino.

Once the unusual song was finished, the Axis Powers drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

(1)I did this to the head of the music department, Mr. *name withheld*. I think I freaked him out!

(2)The only part of the story that is completely made up.

(3)I had very interesting roommates.

(4)That's me!

(5)I forgot the rest of her song.

(6)That's the most popular saying here at Oyster Bay High School (as voted by the senior class of 2009), Everyone and I mean EVERYONE says it.


	4. Chapter 3Performance, meeting and debt

Most of this is made up. The performance at the Jefferson Memorial however isn't. Though the cast of Hetalia did not watch my performance unfortunately.

_Disclaimer-No lo poseo. That's Spanish for "I don't own it." _

Chapter 3- A performance, the meeting and debt.

The Axis Powers were woken by the girls in the next room at 7:00 am. This time, music was playing in the room.

"No good deed goes unpunished!"

"Good Lord!" Ludwig grumbled. "Do they ever stop?!"

"That's it, I'm calling the mafia." Lovino mumbled as he sat up.

"I don't think you should get them involved." Kiku said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Besides is it really that bad? I think the song is nice."

The song ended and a new one started.

"'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked!"

Kiku blinked in confusion. "Ok, it's pretty bad actually."

"What the eff are they listening too?" Lovino looked at the wall separating the rooms suspiciously.

"Who knows?" Ludwig stretched and got out of bed. "Well, we're up now. Might as well get ready early."

"No way." Lovino lay back down.

Feliciano snored in agreement.

"If you get up now you'll be first in line for breakfast." Ludwig said.

The Vargas brothers almost got up but then hesitated.

"What do we like better: To sleep or to eat?" Lovino asked his brother.

Feliciano thought about it. "Ahhh! I can't decide! My brain hurts!" he clutched his head in agony.

"Mine too!" Lovino copied his action.

Ludwig chuckled. For some reason he found the brothers' ordeal quite funny.

Kiku shook his head. "Westerners are strange."

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

The Vargas brothers eventually decided to get up. The Axis Powers got their breakfast from the buffet and sat at the first table they saw. They were later joined by Ivan, Raivis, Eduard and Gilbert.

The Axis Powers weren't the only ones who had trouble falling asleep. Ivan looked terrible (1). His hair was messed up, his face looked dry and red and his eyes looked frozen with shock. Gilbert however looked pleased with himself. Raivis and Eduard looked at him with admiration.

"What happened to you?" asked Ludwig as he sat down next to him.

"The second I opened the door to the room, Gilbert picked up a pillow from one of the beds, grabbed the hairdryer from the bathroom, threw the pillow at me, held me down with his foot and blew the heat in my face shouting "Russia's too cold! You need to warm up!" (2) He did this for about ten minutes. When I finally managed to shove him off me I couldn't stop shaking."

Raivis gave him a look that plainly said "Now you know what it feels like."

Ivan glared back at him.

Raivis squealed and started shaking.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, I barely got any sleep. You?"

"Four teenage girls were in the room next to us."

Ivan raised his glass of orange juice. "Enough said."

"East, why did you do that?" Ludwig asked Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled. "'Cuz I wanted to."

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING!" Alfred said loudly as he stood on his chair. "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!"

Arthur groaned. "How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Three!" Alfred said, holding up five fingers. (3) "I decided to cut back. So before our meeting there's one last memorial you all haven't seen yet: The Jefferson Memorial. Yes, Thomas Jefferson, who was the 2nd president of The United States of America."

"3rd." Arthur pointed out. "It's really disturbing that I know more about your country's history than you do…"

After breakfast the nations headed back to the buses and arrived at the Jefferson Memorial. They looked at the impressive structure for a while, and then noticed a strange sight.

To the side of the memorial there were many high school students. They were setting up music stands and chairs. A large number of them had instruments. Others had on purple and gold choral robes with the letters OBHS inscribed on the bib. Some had both.

"I recognize that insignia and those colors," Arthur said. "These children are from Oyster Bay High School! Mr. Sisia teaches there."

"What a small audience they have," Francis remarked. "Only six people." (4)

"It's a good thing the hero is here to save the day!" Alfred pointed his finger in the air heroically. "Let's all go over there and be their audience!"

The nations were planning on it anyway so they headed over and enjoyed the show. Alfred sang along with the chorus during the "America, my country" medley. Once the show was over Arthur walked over to the band conductor, waving. "Hello Matthew, good to see you again ol' chap! How's your wife? "

They talked for a little while. The other nations complimented the band and chorus members.

"Come on everyone!" Alfred motioned to the buses. "It's time for our meeting!"

Everyone got back on the buses and headed off to…

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

… The National Air and Space museum. One room had been cleared out for the meeting.

"You know, the Russians launched the first satellite." Ivan pointed out.

"Yes, but the Americans sent a man to the moon first." Alfred replied.

The two glared at each other while smiling.

The meeting was normal: Alfred suggested something stupid to solve the world's problems; Arthur yelled at him for not suggesting something normal; Ludwig yelled at both them for not taking the situation seriously; Gilbert did not help the situation as he insulted all three nations; Yao and Kiku grew tired of their bickering and ate snacks they had brought on the trip; Yong Soo, Hong Kong and Taiwan joined them, Yong Soo claiming every candy was invented in Korea; Francis made passes at everyone while arguing with Arthur and Alfred; Feliks and Toris listened to music on Feliks's iPod; Ivan sat quietly, smiling at Raivis the way a viper smiles at a mouse; Raivis shook with fear and looked to be on the verge of tears; luckily Eduard sat next to him, giving Ivan a "don't even think about it" look; Natalia also sat quietly, thinking of ways to convince Ivan to marry her (most of them involving knives); Australia chatted with Tino and Berwald; Norway and Denmark argued about some trivial thing; Vash and Liechtenstein took turns playing Vash's Gameboy (Pokémon); Gupta and Sadiq played the "would you rather…" game; Belgium, Seychelles, and Ukraine discussed which male nations they thought were hot; Iceland and Peter colored pictures in Peter's coloring book; Elizaveta and Roderich discussed books they had read; Cuba and Canada looked out the window and tried to find pictures in the clouds; Feliciano, Lovino and Heracles napped; Antonio watched Lovino, thinking about how cute he looked when he slept; and Thailand sighed and wondered why he didn't just stay home and pretend he was sick instead of having to deal with these crazy people.

After an hour and a half of this the nations realized that they weren't getting anything done. So they got serious and discussed different ways to solve the problem. They actually managed to find a workable solution.

When the meeting was over the nations had lunch…

"PAAAAAAAAASSSSTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!"

….and headed back on the bus for yet another tour. The next stop was the Kennedy Center for Performing Arts. A tour guide showed them around. There were many beautiful works of art. However, the nations began to notice a pattern…

"And this statue was given to us by France…and this painting from Switzerland…and this curtain from Japan…"

"Is there no artwork here from America aru?" Yao asked.

"No; the building was built on American soil but no artwork was given by American artists."

"Hey Alfred; we gave you all these great gifts…did you ever thank us?" asked Vash. (5)

"Uh, I'm sure I did, didn't I?" Alfred said. "Well it can't hurt to say it again: Thank you so much!"

"Not good enough." Arthur said. "Alfred always acts like such a prick," he thought. "Now's my chance to get back at him!" "But don't worry; I'm sure you'll think of some way to pay us back."

"I have an idea…" said Francis, eyeing Alfred suspiciously.

"I think we have the same idea in mind." said Ivan as he eyed Alfred as well.

"Same!" said Gilbert grinning evilly.

Alfred chuckled nervously and backed away from the three sexual predators…I mean nations!

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "And I call these people my allies."

"Er, ok we have to move on now." Alfred said, hiding behind Yao.

"Why me aru?"

"After dinner we'll listen to the Marine Band play. And I promise all of you that I'll find a way to thank you for the gifts. Really I will. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Alfred clutched Yao's shoulders and crouched down. Francis, Ivan and Gilbert continued to stare at him, grinning in a way that would make a yaoi fangirl squeal. (As a matter of fact I think I will. SQUEEEEE!)

"That hurts aru! Let go aru!" Yao shoved Alfred off, with some difficulty.

Alfred held up his hands defensively. "Give me some time ok?! Scouts honor."

"Yao, I wonder if you wouldn't mind switching beds?" Francis asked Yao

Yao grinned mischievously. "Not at all aru." He wanted to get back at Alfred too.

"Are you fine with that Arthur?"

Alfred turning to Arthur, looking desperate.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't mind. Yao probably doesn't hug the covers like some people."

"Uh, don't I get a say in this?" Alfred asked.

"3 against 1~." Francis said.

Alfred shivered. "I'm not going to sleep well tonight…" he said to himself.

XxxxxXxxxxX

What sort of insanity awaits our characters next time? Oh you have NO idea!

For the record I don't dislike Alfred. It's just fun to torture people! XD

(1)LOLZ IVAN THE TERRIBLE!! =D I didn't notice the pun until I wrote it!

(2)This is another made up part of the story. And no I do not know where these random ideas come from. They just pop into my head.

(3)Coffee reduces your math abilities apparently.

(4)I'm not kidding. Our audience was composed of only six people.

(5)This was what I was thinking during the tour. This is also the moment I was inspired to write this story.


	5. Chapter 4 Bflat beat down

Sorry for the wait! I've had final exams, prom, and blah blah blah.

_Disclaimer-I did not create Hetalia nor did I think up the idea for the B-flat beat down, but I did participate in it. _

Chapter 4-B-flat beat down!

At the restaurant, neither any of the Axis Powers, Lovino nor Roderich invited Gilbert to sit with them but he sat down anyway. All through dinner Gilbert teased Roderich mercilessly.

"You're on Bus B, huh?" he said "Bus B is lame. Bus A is the awesome bus!"

"You got that right!" Yong Suu, who was in the next table, gave him thumbs up.

"But I would expect you to be on the lame bus: You suck at fighting, you have no fashion sense, you're weak and you're short. All you can do is play the piano and you're not even good at it." He laughed.

Roderich appeared to ignore him. Under the table, however, he was clenching his fists.

"Knock it off, East." Ludwig said.

"I agree, cut it out." Alfred said (who was sitting at the table next to the group), pointing his spoon at Gilbert. "As the hero, I won't let any nation tease another!"

"You and you're stupid Monroe Doctrine." Gilbert stuck his tongue at Alfred. "You don't scare me. I'm way more awesome than you are!"

"You're also louder and more annoying."

XxxxxXxxxxX

Once dinner was over the nations headed on the buses for the concert. Soldiers were waiting for them at the parking lot. Bus A was the first to let his occupants off. Bus B watched as a few marines walked beside the group. One marine was walking arm in arm with Seychelles.

"What's going on over there?" Feliciano asked.

"She must be an escort." Alfred explained. The soldier at the front of the line always has to escort a lady."

"Oh sure, you know that but you can't find Japan on a world map?" Arthur said under his breath.

A marine walked up to Elizaveta, smiled and bowed.

"Ma'am, how would you like to be my escort?"

Elizaveta blushed. "Thank you!" she put her arm through his.

"You should escort Roderich," Gilbert sprang out of the Bus A crowd and pointing at Roderich "He's more of a girl than she is."

Elizaveta turned around and shook her fist at Gilbert. "If I didn't leave my frying pan at home you'd be in a lot of pain right now!"

Gilbert merely smirked and put his arm around Hong Kong as they walked off. "Chicks, man; can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Am I right?"

Hong Kong looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Ludwig glared at Gilbert. "Geez he's acting more irritating than usual." He turned to Roderich. "You're taking it pretty well though."

"I'm just as annoyed as you are." He replied. "Actually, I have a plan to get back at him, but I'll need all the help I can get."

"I'm in!" Elizaveta said. "I can't stand that jerk."

"Same!" said Alfred.

The rest of the back of Bus B agreed as well.

"Ok then, here's what we'll do…"

XxxxxXxxxxX

At the end of the (amazing) concert, the occupants of the back of Bus B discussed their plan once more.

"So, does everyone know what to do?" Roderich asked.

"Yes sir!" Feliciano saluted.

"Got it!" Alfred flashed him a thumbs up and winked.

Kiku bowed slightly. "I'll do my best."

The others also agreed.

"Ok then; Ludwig, you're on. We'll see you on the bus."

Ludwig nodded and walked toward Gilbert who was harassing a small child.

"Hey East, do you want to come sit with me and the others on Bus B?" Ludwig asked. "Everybody just adores you. We all look up to you and would love to have you talk with us about how amazing you are."

Gilbert laughed haughtily. "So you've finally realized just how awesome I am! Ok, I'll join you."

Gilbert stepped on to Bus B and plopped himself down next to Liechtenstein. "Hello pretty girl." He flashed a smile.

In the back, Vash balled his fist.

"Calm down;" Ludwig put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him soon enough."

Francis stood up. "Gilbert, _mon cheri_, you're sitting so far away. Why don't you come sit with us in the back of the bus?"

"Yes. We're all lame; we need an awesome person to make us feel cool." Arthur said.

"Heh, well if you insist." Gilbert sauntered down the isle. "I call window seat!"

The nations tightly gripped the pillows they had found I the overhead compartments. As soon as he sat down the nations raised their pillows.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

"We're going to teach you a lesson Gilbert." Austria said. "This is the B-flat beat down!" (1)

They all began attacking Gilbert with the pillows.

"Hey, wait! Stop! Ow! Ow!"

"Wheeee! This is fun!" Feliciano said happily.

"This is fun." Kiku agreed.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Eat feathers!" Lovino smacked him in the face.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing; I just like hitting people. Mafia, remember?"

"**That's for last night**." Ivan said coldly. "Take that!" He pounded him in the stomach.

"You mess with other nations, you mess with the hero!" Alfred slammed the pillow into his head. "Consider this my "thank you!" Ha ha ha!"

"You're always acting like an idiot, East. Learn some manners!" Ludwig was actually enjoying disciplining his brother.

"Not as much fun as my frying pan but it will have to do!" Elizaveta hit him repeatedly over the head.

The other nations also beat him senseless with their pillows. Gilbert eventually broke free and scurried to the front of the bus. The nations laughed and cheered.

"w00t! That was awesome!" Alfred high-fived Feliciano.

"w00t?" Feliciano asked, confused.

In celebration the nations sang random songs loudly (and badly) until they reached the hotel.

"Alfred~. You remembered that we're sharing a bed tonight, right?" Francis said, putting his arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Alfred laughed nervously. "Eh heh heh. We are aren't we?"

"Off to bed!" Francis pointed to the sky with his free hand and lead Alfred through the door.

Alfred turned to Yao and Arthur with an expression that clearly said. "Help me."

"I'm starting to feel a little bad for the git." Arthur said, looking sympathetic.

"As I am aru." Yao said, looking at the ground.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Feliciano said innocently. "Ludwig and I sleep in the same bed lots of times."

"That's because you two... you two….well I don't understand your relationship to each other but it's different from Alfred's situation." Arthur said, looking at Ludwig questioningly.

Ludwig sighed. "I don't understand our relationship either."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Once in the Allied Powers' (minus Ivan) hotel room, Alfred quickly undressed and put on his Spiderman pajamas. "I'll go brush my teeth."

Francis crawled into Alfred's bed. "I'll be waiting~"

Alfred took his sweet time brushing his teeth. By midnight he knew he couldn't stall any longer. He took a deep breath and opened the door…and found Francis fast asleep (2). Yao and Arthur were also asleep.

Alfred grinned and pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!" he whispered.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

The girls in the room next to the Axis Powers (plus Lovino) were much quieter than they were the previous night. The Axis Powers feel asleep right away. The other nations slept soundly as well. It had been a long day for everyone. The meeting was over but they had one more day left in D.C. They dreamt of what fun would await them the next day.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)The dreaded B flat beat down! You see, there was this annoying kid that not many people like so we lured him onto the back of our bus and started beating him with pillows. We called it the B flat beat down (we're band geeks, what did you expect?). The irony is his name started with a G too.

(2)That night, the moment my head hit the pillow I feel asleep immediately. My roommates were all like, "Uh, ? Are you asleep?" And of course I was asleep so I didn't respond.


	6. Chapter 5 A fun day

Off topic: I graduated from high school wooooooooo!

**Warning: Bad language ahead.**

_Disclaimer-Topic- Things I don't own. *Buzzes in* What is Hetalia: Axis Powers? Alex Trebek-Congrats! You've won Jeopardy! Me-Really?! =D. Trebek-No! ^_^ Me-;_; F**K YOU! D=_

Chapter 5-A fun day.

The next morning, the girls in the room next door to the Axis Powers were playing music again.

"'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked!"

"THAT song again?!" Ludwig groaned. "What is wrong with these girls?" (1)

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the mafia?" Lovino asked.

"I'm starting to consider it…"

Feliciano, still asleep, started to sing the chorus.

"Oh no! He's starting to memorize it!" Lovino face palmed. "I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head all day!"

Kiku sighed as he stood up. "American girls are very odd."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Everyone sat at the same tables they had the previous day for breakfast.

"So, did anyone attack you with a hairdryer and a pillow last night?" Ludwig asked Ivan while glancing at Gilbert.

"No; I slept quite well last night." Ivan smiled. "Your brother here jumped into bed as soon as I opened the door and announced that he was exhausted."

"You would be too if you were beaten by 13 pillows." Gilbert mumbled as he took a bite out of his pancake.

"Since we had our meeting, what are we going to today?" Arthur asked Alfred while sipping his morning tea.

"I am going to treat you to a taste of America!"

"We're not going to a hamburger shop, are we?"

"No. We're going to Arlington Cemetery; the U.S. Capitol; we're going to see a play at the Kennedy Center; and I know a fun sports bar with games and stuff!"

"Speaking of the Kennedy Center, you still have to repay us Alfred." Francis looked directly at him.

Ivan suddenly appeared at the Allied Powers table. "Yes Alfred, you need to compensate. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?" Alfred asked tentatively.

"No." the 4 Allies replied simultaneously.

Alfred sighed. "This couldn't get any worse…"

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

It did get worse.

Bus B overheated. All the occupants of Bus B were moved to Bus A. Because there weren't enough seats, some nations had to stand in the aisles. Everyone now knew what it felt like to be sardines in a tin can. Nobody could move without brushing up against someone else.

"HEY!" Arthur, who was standing, shouted. "Who grabbed my bum?! I know it wasn't an accident!"

Francis, who had managed to find an empty seat, looked out the window with a suspicious grin on his face.

"Elizaveta, you can take my seat." Tino said.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yes; I insist. I'll stand." He started to get up….

Berwald grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap. Tino put his hands on Berwald's chest and looked very surprised. "Don't. 'm worried y'u'll get hurt 'r fall. Sit on m' lap."

"Eh?!" Tino blushed. "Uh, well, th…thank you Berwald, but you don't need to…"

"I want t'."

Elizaveta was very happy that she was sitting next to them.

As Bus A pulled round a tight corner, Antonio, who was standing, fell into an unsuspecting Lovino's lap.

Antonio grinned innocently. "Whoops."

Lovino frowned. " 'Whoops' my ass."

"Is it just me or does it seem that being in close quarters is making everybody a little…er, what's the word aru?" Yao scratched his head.

"Horny?" Alfred said.

"Not quite what I was thinking but I suppose it sums it up aru."

Ivan, sitting next to Yao, nuzzled Yao's neck. "Yao, you smell nice today…"

"Are we there yet aru?!" (2)

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

The bus was fixed but there were still some rough waters ahead…

The weather in Washington D.C is hot; there is no doubt about it. The sun beat down on the nations as they walked through Arlington. The Capitol was bliss as it was air conditioned. But when the tour was over it back outside into the blazing heat. The busses weren't scheduled to pick them up for another hour.

The only person unaffected by the heat was Ivan, who skipped happily while the others moved as though there were weights attached to their feet.

"What is wrong with you?" Lovino asked. (3)

"It's so very cold where I live so the warmth is heavenly."

"More like hell." Arthur mumbled as he tugged at the collar of his Harry Potter T-shirt. "Can't we go somewhere with some bloody air conditioning?"

The lobby in Botanical Gardens was air conditioned but unfortunately it couldn't hold all the nations. All hope seemed lost. They would have died from the heat if Matthew hadn't pointed out the ice cream vender.

"Hey Alfred, you wanna pay us back?" Cuba said. "Buy us all ice cream."

"All of you? But I'll run out of money."

"It's either that or…" Arthur pointed to Francis, Ivan and Gilbert; all of whom had a strange gleam in their eyes.

"Ice cream for everyone!"

The three potential rapists….I mean nations…look slightly disappointed.

Alfred bought out the vender. The nations sat near a large pool/fountain and enjoyed their frozen treats.

"This is sugar free right?" Ludwig asked.

"What is this "sugar free" you speak of?" Alfred looked very confused.

Ludwig and Antonio groaned and buried their faces in their hands.

"What's the problem? Geez, don't tell me you two are obsessed with being healthy? One little ice cream isn't gonna hurt."

"It's not us." Ludwig said.

"You see, we both discovered (the hard way) that if you give the Vargas brothers anything with sugar in it…."

"HELLO LADIEZ AND GENTLEMEN!" Antonio was cut off by Lovino who suddenly stood up. "We are the Vargas brothers and we are Italian!"

"Hi!" Feliciano also popped up. "We are here to entertain you!"

The two brothers began to sing "Sweet Caroline" at the top of their lungs.

"Dear God…" Arthur looked at the brothers like they were out of their mind…which they were.

"This, like, totally looks like fun!" Feliks piped up. "Come on Liet; like, sing with me!"

They began to sing as well. Other nations started singing too. Ludwig, Antonio and Arthur all sighed. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

The entire world began to sing. The people walking by stared but continued to walk on. At the end of the song Lovino sighed. "Aww; nobody liked our singing!"

Antonia patted him on the shoulder. "I like your singing. These people just don't appreciate your voice. "

"Ok everybody! Back on the bus! It's time for the play!"

As they walked back, the nations passed by two men who were softly singing "Sweet Caroline."(4)

The Vargas brothers high fived. "All right!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

The play was called "Shear Madness" for two reasons: It took place in a hair salon called "Shear Madness", and because the play itself was sheer madness. The nations nearly fell out of their seats as they laughed. Even stuck up Arthur, who laughed the hardest and loudest. And as many of you probably know, laughing makes you hyper. And hyperness leads to doing crazy things.

The play was interactive; it was a murder mystery and it was up to the audience to choose the killer. In the first act the murder was committed. During the second act, the audience was allowed to ask the suspects questions. Peter raised his hand.

"Excuse me, the actress with the pigtails; can I have your phone number?!"

"Honey, call me when you hit puberty." The girl replied.

"OOOOHHHH!" The other nations said simultaneously and very loudly.

The play continued with more questions from the audience and eventually the murderer was chosen. It was the least liked character, which everyone was happy about. On the buses the nations couldn't stop quoting their favorite lines. Elizaveta even claimed that the gay hairdresser was now her new best friend.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxX

After dinner at the Hard Rock Café…

"Hard Rock means MUSIC, Francis; not that other thing you were thinking." Alfred said shuddering. "Ew; I may never eat here again…"

…the hero led everyone to the sports bar next door where there were arcade games.

"Hey Artie; I challenge you to a game of air hockey."

Arthur grinned smugly. "Humph. You're on."

Other nations found other games to play. Eduard, Gilbert, Toris and Feliks were not really interested in playing the games so they just stood around and talked.

"Hey do you guys, like, know any bad pick up lines?"

"Bad pick up lines?" Toris asked.

"You know, like, pick up lines that never, like, work?"

"Oh sure, plenty." Gilbert said. "Like this:" he turned to Toris. "Do you have a mirror in your pants?"

"No. Why?"

"'Cuz I see myself in them!"

The others groaned.

"I've got a nerdy science pick up line:" Eduard said. "Baby, you're like an electron and I'm like a proton; when we collide, there are explosions!"

"There are always the classics: Did it hurt?" Toris asked Feliks.

"Like, did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

"Oh oh; I know an insulting version of that!" Gilbert said. "Did it hurt?" he asked Eduard.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven….and broke your face."

The others laughed.

"There's always the one used in bars at 3 am:" Toris said. "Fuck me, please?"

"Who would respond to that?" Eduard asked.

"Well he did, like, say please…" Feliks said.

As they continued to talk they discovered that Gilbert knew all the lyrics to "I'm on a boat" and Eduard knew half the lyrics to "I like big butts." (5)

The clock struck eleven and it was time to head back to the hotel. The back of Bus B sang random songs just like the previous night (loudly and badly). Several nations were tired and wanted to get to bed but they had no idea that the other nations had different ideas…

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)Oh Ludwig; if you only you knew.

(2)I made this up but there were some kids that complained that being in such close quarters made it impossible to move without touching someone.

(3) Many things. Many, many, MANY things.

(4) True story. A kid in my grade stood up while we were eating ice cream by the fountain and shouted "Hello everyone! We're from Oyster Bay High School!" Then everyone started signing "Sweet Caroline." As we walked back to the bus we heard the two guys singing it.

(5)That was me. I really shocked people because I'm shy, quiet and I don't seem like the sort of person who would know that. As for the kid who sang 'I'm on a boat", are you reading this? I know you're an anime fan but I don't know if you're into Hetalia.


	7. Chapter 6 A fun night

The first part is true (I changed a few things) but the second half is made up.

_Disclaimer-I own a diploma that claims I graduated from this place called Oyster Bay High School, but I don't own Hetalia._

Chapter 6-A fun night

The restaurant gave free chocolate chip cookies to its guests for dessert. Nobody at the Axis Powers table had wanted them…at least that's what they thought. In fact, Feliciano had snuck them into his pockets and ate all of them when no one was looking. His sugar rush reached its peak in the hotel room.

"I'M A DINOSAUR!!! GRAWRR!!!" he raised his arms, opened his mouth wide and stomped around the room. (1)

"That's very special of you." Ludwig said, not looking up from his book. He was used to this and had no energy to deal with him right now.

"I'm a T-Rex!" He spread his arms out wide and ran around in circles. "Now I'm a pterodactyl! EEEEEEEKKK!" he screeched.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Lovino said. "Let's teach those girls next door a lesson!"

"I will! As a matter of fact, I'm gonna be every dinosaur there ever was in one night!"

"You do that." Ludwig said.

"Ve~Kiku! Will you help me accomplish this goal?"

Kiku played along. "It would be my honor."

All of a sudden their door slammed opened. Arthur stood there looked very angry.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?! We're in the room below you and I can hear the stomping of that pest!"

"Lovino!" Ludwig turned to Lovino who was flipping channels. "You didn't shut the door on your way in?!"

"Oh, was I supposed to do that?" Lovino looked up lazily.

Alfred also appeared in the doorway and hugged Arthur around his shoulders. "Don't mind him. He's just pissed 'cuz I beat him in air hockey."

"Only two out of three times!" He pushed Alfred off.

Feliciano curled his hands in a claw like fashion, arched his back and said "Velociraptor!"

"Stop that! If you don't quiet down…!"

"Aiya; would everyone please be quiet aru?" Yao also appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "I'm very tired aru. I feel like I might die if I don't get to sleep soon aru."

A cloaked figure also appeared in the door. "**I am death**." (2)

Yao squealed and fell to the floor.

The figure removed its hood. "Ha ha! Just kidding!" It was only Francis wearing a bed sheet.

"That wasn't funny aru!" Yao pouted.

"You are wearing clothes under that, right?" Alfred asked.

"All right already; we'll keep it down." Ludwig said, sounding frustrated. "Now leave."

The Allied Powers left. Feliciano crawled on the floor and crept over to Ludwig's bed.

Ludwig sighed. "Now what?"

"Liopleurodon."

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Yao snuggled into his pillow and tried to fall asleep. Alfred didn't let him. He was jumping on his bed, also keeping Francis awake.

"This is not the kind of mattress movement I like…" Francis mumbled.

"How many of those cookies did you eat?" Arthur asked while buttoning his pajama shirt.

"A LOT!" Alfred said happily. "Look, I can touch the ceiling!" He hit the ceiling with his fist. All of a sudden; "BANZAI!" Alfred leapt onto the other bed, creating such a strong shock wave that Yao nearly flew off.

"AIYA! Was that really necessary aru?!"

"Yes, yes it was."

The Allies heard banging on the ceiling and Ludwig's voice.

"YOU GUYS! YOU TOLD US TO KEEP IT DOWN AND THEN YOU START SHOUTING!!"

"STEGASAURUS!!" Feliciano's voice screamed.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU POTATO BASTARD! EAT PILLOW!"

A loud *thuwmp* was heard.

"OW! WHY YOU…!"

Another *thuwmp*.

"AH! OH YEAH?!"

*Thuwmp*

"Woo pillow fight!" Alfred grabbed his own pillow and ran out the door. The remaining Allies heard his voice in the room. "MY TURN!"

*THUWMP!*

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" they heard Kiku shout. "COMPLETELEY UNPROVOKED! All right then if that's how it is… PREPARE YOURSELF!"

*Thuwmp!*

"THE DINOSAUR WILL JOIN YOU!!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Arthur shouted. "I'm never going to get any sleep with those idiots messing around!" he grabbed his pillow.

"I'm with you aru." Yao also stood up and took his pillow.

"Same." Francis copied their actions.

The three nations ran up to the room and started beating whoever they saw first.

The commotion was so loud that many other nations heard them. Several of them decided to join in.

"Are we playing this game again?" Ivan appeared and proceeded to beat Yao and Arthur at the same time.

"This is my revenge for last night!" Gilbert hit Ludwig several times.

"This is for running across Swiss territory naked!" Vash beat Feliciano. "And this is for hitting on my sister!" Vash hit Gilbert, knocking him to the floor. "And this is for being a pervert!" He hit Francis. "And this is for nothing in particular!" He threw his pillow into Alfred's face.

"Maybe now you'll all pay attention to me!" Matthew hit Kiku and then Alfred.

Toris and Feliks fought with each other.

After a while the nations forgot why they were having the pillow fight in the first place. Instead, they just did it for fun.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" a hotel attendant had appeared in the doorway.

The nations froze. Feathers were flying all around the room.

"Five rooms called to complain about the noise but I had no idea it was something of this magnitude! And I thought it was a couple of college kids but most of you are adults! I've never seen anything like this in my life!!!"

"I'm terribly sorry about this." Arthur said apologetically. "We'll stop. Once again I really am sorry."

"Yeah, sorry." The other nations looked at the ground in shame. The nations that did not belong in the Axis Powers room left, except for the Allies (minus Ivan, who left in a hurry). They all looked at Feliciano and Alfred angrily.

"What?" Alfred shrugged.

"You two started this." Arthur said.

Feliciano pointed at himself. "Ve?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. "Eh heh heh; sorry about that. It was the cookies."

"Don't give us that excuse." Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

"You two are just naturally crazy aru." Yao said while rubbing his head. "You hit too hard aru!" He said to Lovino.

"Do us all a favor and calm down every once and a while, please." Kiku said.

"Sorry." The two shuffled their feet and lowered their heads.

"If you really want to apologize," Francis said slowly. "I know a way you can…"

He was quickly pushed out of the room and down the hallway by Yao and Arthur. Alfred left with them.

Ludwig sighed as he shut the door. "I can never have a normal night with these people," he turned to Feliciano. "Can I?"

Feliciano put his hands to his forehead and pointed his index fingers. "Triceratops."

XxxxxXxxxxxX

Not too long after the incident, Feliks knocked loudly on Ivan's door.

Ivan answered it with a smile. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Feliks put his hands on his hips. "I, like you believe you have something that, like, totally does not belong to you!"

Ivan continued to smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

All of a sudden Toris ran out of the room and hid behind Feliks; a frightened expression was on his face.

Ivan chuckled. "Oops; I must have grabbed him instead of my pillow. I didn't notice."

"Didn't notice?!" Toris shouted. "That's a lie! You picked me up, covered my mouth, ran out of the Axis Powers bedroom, dropped me onto your bed, and were about to tie my hands together when Feliks arrived!"

Feliks glared at Ivan.

"It was just a joke; won't happen again." He closed the door and mumbled something about learning how to tie stronger knots.

Once everyone was back in their respective rooms they all fell asleep…even the "dinosaur".

XxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(I)I was the one who ate the cookies; my roommate was the dinosaur.

(2)I did this to my dinosaur roommate after she said she felt like she would die from exhaustion. She, unlike Yao, thought it was funny.

**Attentions all Hetalia fans:**

As I stated in the prologue, this story is based on my trip to Washington D.C. One of my fans (I have a fan? WOW! I feel special *teary eyes of joy*) Emololipop suggested that I write about the Hetalia cast taking trips to other countries. Since the only country I've ever visited is Canada (I've never been outside North America), I'd like to hear your suggestions: What country should they go to? If you've ever visited another country tell me what country and your experience. Did anything crazy/funny/weird/fun happen on your trip? I'll turn your trip into a story! Why? I have no life! =P

Also, if anyone would like to see the bus scene from chapter 5 in picture form, here's the link: .com/art/The-Best-Bus-Ride-EVAH-127955794

This was NOT done by me. All the credit goes to dethfck. Thanks again! I love it! 3


	8. Chapter 7 Going home

_Disclaimer-By now you should know that I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter 7-Going home.

The next morning just didn't feel the same… until the girls in the next room started blasting their music.

"'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked!"

By now the Axis Powers knew all the word. Lovino and Feliciano had taken a liking to the song and sang along.

"That's certainly become the theme song of this trip." Ludwig said while closing his suitcase.

"It really has." Kiku agreed.

"I kind of want to meet these girls." Lovino said.

"Me too, me too!" Feliciano said.

As luck would have it, as the Axis Powers left their room, the girls in the next room also left theirs. There were four girls: One was average height with short, dark, curly hair and brown eyes. One was also average height with long, dark, curly hair and brown eyes. One was petite with shoulder length, dirty blonde, curly hair and blue eyes. And one was also short (slightly taller than the 3rd girl) and had long, straight, auburn hair, green eyes and glasses. (1)

"Nice to finally see you!" Feliciano said. "Your songs have been entertaining."

"Thank you!" the blonde girl said. "They're from my iPod. I'm glad you enjoyed them!"

"Were you the one who made up those songs about the dictators?" Lovino asked.

"Yes!"

"Those were pretty funny!...though odd."

"Thanks! I consider being called odd a compliment!"

"You would." the long, dark haired girl said.

"For you it's a compliment." The short haired girl said.

"It is." She agreed.

"Same." The glasses girl said.

"You look familiar," Kiku said. "Did any of you perform at the Jefferson Memorial?"

"Yes, all of us!" the short haired girl said. "Band and chorus for me; oboe and alto."

"Chorus, alto" Said the long, dark haired girl.

"Band; oboe." said the blonde haired girl.

"Both, flute and alto." said the auburn haired girl.

"We really enjoyed it." The Axis powers said.

"Thank you!" the girls said.

"Sorry to run but we have to get going." Ludwig said.

"Bye!" Feliciano waved frantically. The auburn haired girl waved back just as frantically.

"I think I have a new friend." She happily told her roommates.

"He doesn't even know your name." they pointed out.

"Nonetheless, he's my friend." The girl said thoroughly convinced that she had made a new friend.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

During breakfast the nations talked the trip.

"It was fun but I feel like there's so much more to do." Feliciano said while munching on French toast ("Which originates from Korea!" "Will you shut up aru?!").

"True, there are a lot of museums we didn't see." Kiku said.

"We should come back and visit them! Can we Ludwig, can we?"

"Yes, yes, we'll visit D.C again someday."

"Good 'cause I want to see the dinosaur bones at the Museum of Natural History!"

"What is it with you and dinosaurs?" Lovino asked.

"They're awesome."

"Awesome? Are we talking about me?" Gilbert walked over to the table.

"Clearly they're talking about me." Alfred said as he passed by with his plate.

"No we are not; we're talking about dinosaurs." Kiku said.

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"Because, as I've just learned, they're awesome." He replied.

"We learned a lot more than that on this trip." Arthur said. "I learned more about American history."

"I learned to never play the picnic game with Alfred." Kiku said.

"Same." Arthur agreed.

"I learned to never bring Feliciano to the Spy museum." Ludwig said while looking at a pouting Feliciano.

"I, like, learned to never pick grass from the White House lawn." Feliks said.

"I learned that it's difficult to fall asleep in a hotel room if there are teenage girls in the room next to yours." Feliciano said.

"I learned that Roderich is tougher than he looks." Gilbert shuddered.

"You got that right." Rodercih looked in his direction with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I learned that it is nearly impossible to fit the entire world on one bus." Tino said.

"I learned that if you're going to share a room with Russia, sleep on the floor; he likes to hug you while you sleep." Eduard said.

Ivan smiled wickedly. "**Didn't you enjoy it?"**

"Not really."

"I learned that D.C has very hot weather." Francis said. "I should have just walked around naked…"

"I learned some funny pick up lines." Toris said.

"I learned to never give the Vargas brothers sugar." Alfred said.

"_**AND**_?" Arthur glared at him.

Alfred sighed. "And I learned to always thank people when they give me gifts."

"_**AND?"**_ Both the Allies and Axis Powers said.

"And I learned to stop being so crazy when other people are trying to sleep." Alfred huffed. "There; are you happy now?"

"The same goes for you too, Feliciano." Ludwig turned to the Italian who looked back at him apologetically.

"I learned that if you take the wrapper from a packet of Big Red Gum, lick it, put it on your forehead, wait a while then take it off you get a red mark, but it stings a little." Ivan said. (3)

Everyone else just stared at him.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Once on the bus Alfred suggested playing the picnic game again.

"Oh no, I've had quite enough of that thank you." Arthur stood u and walked to the front of the bus. He sat next to Liechtenstein, Belgium and Seychelles.

"Hello Arthur." Seychelles said. "What brings you here?"

"I can't deal with the back of the bus." He said. "I'd rather have a normal conversation with people who aren't insane."

"Hey Seychelles, Liechtenstein; do you think those two girls we saw last night were lesbians?" Belgium asked.

Arthur moved back to his original seat. (4) Luckily the nations decided not to play another alphabet game, one that didn't involve idiotic hermaphrodites or Queen Latifah's third cousin.

"I really had a fun time on this trip!" Feliciano said when the game was finished.

"It's not over yet." Alfred said. "There's one last stop before we reach the airport!"

Arthur groaned. "Don't tell me…"

You guessed it: The nations stopped at McDonalds for lunch. Then they arrived at the airport, said their goodbyes and headed home.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)Introducing, me!

(2)I'm one quarter Austrian so I gotta give my love to Roderich. Even if my great great grandparents didn't come from Austria, I'd still love Roderich.

(3) My friend sent me this text. My response was "Wow; you were really bored when you found that out weren't you?"

(4)My band teacher was talking to these three girl students and one randomly blurted that out. He quickly changed his seat. He was thinking, "Ok…awkward."

Well, all good things must come to an end. Thank you everyone for all your reviews! And please send me your trip stories!


End file.
